megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kanji Tatsumi
|englishva= (Persona 4, Persona 4 The Animation (Episodes 1-12), Persona 4 Golden, Persona 4 Arena) (Persona 4 The Animation (Episodes 13-26), Persona Q: Shadow Of The Labyrinth, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) |theme="A Pure-Hearted Beast" (P4Arena) "Best Friends" "Time to Make History" (Akira Yamaoka remix) (P4D) }} Kanji Tatsumi is a playable character from Persona 4. He is a first-year student at Yasogami High School in Inaba and known to many as a notorious delinquent since middle school. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Playable Character; Emperor Social Link **''Persona 4 Manga: Major Character; Emperor Social Link **Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Major Character; Emperor Social Link *''Persona 4 Arena / ''Ultimax: Playable Character / Navigator / Protagonist (Kanji Story Route, Episode P4) **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga): Major Character *Persona x Detective Naoto: Minor Character *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Playable Character **[[Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4|''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4]]: ''Major Character **[[Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3|''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3]]: Supportive Character Design Kanji is the tallest member of the Investigation Team. He has a bleached-blonde sweptback crewcut, gray eyes (blue in the animation), with a scar above his left eye. He wears many piercings, metal jewelry, and under his school uniform a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design. He also wears shaded glasses in battle. On days off, he instead wears a black leather jacket, and in the summer he discards his jacket and dons a black tank top with flaming skull design. At the campout he wears his P.E. suit fashioned similarly to his winter uniform. His character art features tattoos on his left arm. However, the tattoos they are absent in certain costumes, like when he goes shirtless, or dresses like during the school festival. During the winter in Persona 4 Golden, he wears a snow suit, a black beanie, a maroon pullover, a black winter jacket, black gloves, tan pants, and black shoes with red lines. During the True Ending epilogue, it is revealed that his hair is naturally black and wears glasses, but decides to return his hair back to blonde after being made fun of at the end of Persona 4 ''The Golden Animation'''''. In the anime, his hair is more blond than the game. His design also features ear cuffs on his right ear, as well another ear piercing. A similar design is featured in Persona 4 Arena, although it's the other way around. In Persona 4 The Golden Animation, his sweater is dark purple instead of black. In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, he retains his Yasogami school uniform, but wears his jacket around his waist. He also wears black boots, a dark gray tank top with 1+3 ''in black writing, and a yellow scarf around his head. Personality Kanji is a student at Yasogami High School. His father is deceased. Kanji and his mother run a textile shop, which is frequented by the Amagi Inn staff. For this reason he is adept at sewing and knitting. He often skips classes and gets into many fights. Despite his seemingly rough personality, it is often due to misunderstandings. For example, he once went after a rowdy biker gang, but only to stop them from disturbing his mother. He has a fondness for cute things, and may even like a pet, as seen when he also confronts Ken Amada and Koromaru. He has certain sexuality issues. They are a source of insecurity for him, and they become a running joke throughout the game. At the start of the game, Kanji is scared of showing any potentially feminine interests, and compensates with a tough guy facade. His Social Link reveals that acting tough has often caused a chain of trouble for Kanji, and he wonders how to prevent such things from escalating. By the end of the game, he acknowledges a deeper acceptance and understanding regarding feminine and masculine interests, and points out that his sexual orientation is not really the issue. While his Shadow is homosexual, Kanji's sexual orientation is kept ambiguous. Compared to the rest of the team, Kanji tends to be a bit slow on the uptake. However, he is straightforward and decisive. Through the game he realizes that his impulsive actions can drag others down, and that he can balance that by instead giving them his support. Profile ''Persona 4 Kanji is seen with Naoto Shirogane. Naoto was also able to deduce that Kanji would be the next victim, and tries to seek clues by speaking to him. During that time, Naoto expresses interest in the case, which Kanji mistakes as Naoto being interested in him. This results in Kanji becoming shocked and conflicted about his feelings towards Naoto, and more importantly, his sexuality. The Investigation Team attempts to interview Kanji, to no avail. He is eventually kidnapped and put in the Midnight Channel. Kanji's Midnight Channel dungeon is the Steamy Bathhouse. His Shadow is a mostly nude version of himself surrounded in a bed of roses while holding two Mars symbols. It represents his second thoughts regarding his true sexuality and being unsure of the opposite sex, as the sensitive side under his rough exterior is often unappreciated and even ridiculed by girls. Kanji's Shadow is made manifest due to his fear of rejection by either sex. His Shadow is also accompanied by two other Shadows, one named 'Nice Guy' and the other named 'Tough Guy'; possibly referring to the common homosexual stereotypes of a feminine man, and the other a masculine man. Nice Guy will boost Shadow Kanji's stats in battle, while Tough Guy will deal damage to the protagonist's party. The party manages to defeat Kanji's Shadow and Kanji accepts it, obtaining his Persona. He then tells the party it doesn't matter what his sexual orientation is, because he was ultimately scared of being rejected. After he joins the protagonist's crew, his sexual orientation is occasionally questioned due to the form of his Shadow, mainly by Yosuke Hanamura. He is also kissed by a "drunk" Teddie when the gang visits a club at Port Island as part of the "King's Game", a mix of Simon Says and Truth or Dare. Even though Kanji displays interest in Naoto, he occasionally looks away from her due to shyness. He was both impressed and excited when Naoto enters the Miss Yasogami High pageant (despite her being forced), but is a bit disappointed when she skips out on the second portion of the contest (where she would have had to wear a swimsuit). Kanji's Persona, Take-Mikazuchi, which evolves to Rokuten Maoh, specialize in electricity skills and strong physical attacks along with possessing two skills to buff defense and attacks. Social Link Kanji's Social Link begins on June 9th, when a female student on the second floor of the classroom building accuses him of bullying other students. The protagonist can find him in the practice building on the first floor next to the sewing room. To start this Social Link, speak to Kanji and choose to talk to him. Kanji will lead the protagonist to Samegawa Flood Plain to confront him. Choose to talk about the accusations of bullying. Kanji will then tell the accusations are false. Upon seeing the protagonist as a friend, the Emperor Social Link will be established. As the protagonist continues through the Social Link, he will support Kanji in making dolls for a young boy whom you meet around the third level of the Emperor Social Link. This will lead to Kanji eventually beginning to sell the dolls at the Textile Shop. At the final meeting Kanji goes to the Dojima residence with the protagonist. He explains to the protagonist that his obsession with being a real man came from his father's last words. Here, he notes that he finally figured out what being a real man is. According to Kanji, a real man is a male who does everything at one hundred percent. Kanji also admits to the protagonist that the manifestation in his personal dungeon was a part of himself, revealing that he is becoming more comfortable with himself, especially with his hobbies. He gives the protagonist a cute strap, and his Persona evolves from Take-Mikazuchi to Rokuten Maoh. Comically, he states that he will start a puppet-making class, the first being in the protagonist's room. Persona 4 The Animation Kanji is first seen fighting a biker gang, throwing himself wholeheartedly into the fray. He is next seen at school where he meets Yu for the first time. There, Yu notices Kanji had dropped a pink bunny keychain, which embarrasses Kanji — he snatches it back and storms off. When Kanji discovers Yosuke and Chie spying on him, he chases after them when Chie mentions the word "gay". Eventually, Kanji ends up chasing Yu and Yukiko too. When Kanji woke up in the bath house, he suddenly hears someone else's inner voice talking about him; this angered him to the point of refusing his other self, who had appeared to welcome him. As the Investigation Team arrives, they become aware of the fact Kanji has been fighting his Shadow on his lonesome, and handling himself just fine. But soon Kanji tires, and loses his energy — he suffers a backlash as if he had refused his Shadow. Despite this, he does not fall into unconsciousness, and instead watches with what little strength he has left as his Shadow strikes him down. He regains consciousness long enough to see Yu guarding his prone body, protecting him. Kanji refuses to commit — then Yu’s words bring him back to his senses, and it’s enough for him to accept his Shadow. Kanji admits that the Shadow is a part of him, no matter how much he wished he could deny it. His Shadow is then reborn as his Persona, Take-Mikazuchi. During the battle with Adachi in Magatsu Inaba, Kanji teams up with Naoto to battle the first Reaper, but got moderately injured from it. After he and the other Seeker of Truth's Persona fight against Ameno-sagiri and fail, as he sees Yu in danger, his Persona evolves into Rokuten Maoh and gives him the strength to summon the ultimate Persona, Lucifer. Kanji and Yu's bond is represented by the Persona, King Frost. ''Persona 4 Golden'' In Persona 4 Golden, the addition of bikes for the Investigation Team introduced a unique new way of obtaining skills for party members. By going on special forms of dates with each party member, involving the use of the bikes, the player is given the option of either having the party member in question learn a brand-new skill, or relearn any old skill that they have forgotten. The bike skills available to Kanji are listed below. Kanji can also perform a fusion spell with Naoto called "Beauty & the Beast" when the following requirements are achieved: *Kanji and Naoto are both in the active party *An "All-Out Attack" is performed, but an enemy remains When performing "Beauty & the Beast", Kanji and Naoto will both run up to each other and summon their respective persona. Bones will surround them and the enemy as a skull appears from the ground. The skull will emit a bright light from its mouth, damaging the enemy. Additionally, like with Rise Kujikawa in Persona 4, each party member is able to learn new skills upon the player's progression of their Social Link. The social link skills that Kanji learns upon the development of his Social Link are also listed below. ''Persona 4 Arena'' In the game's story mode, Kanji learns that the protagonist is returning to Inaba for Golden Week, so he plans on knitting a doll for him. In the middle of working, he falls asleep, eventually waking up in the middle of the night but tripping and falling right into the flat screen TV in his living room. When he wakes up, he finds that he is in Yasogami and discovers the P-1 Grand Prix tournament. Believing this is just a dream, he enters the tournament and defeats opponents one by one without hesitation. In two spots the player has the choice of believing the entire tournament is still a dream or taking it as reality. In the main route, Kanji eventually finds out the tournament is not a dream and deduces that the whole fiasco is a result of Shadow Kanji stirring up trouble in the guise of Teddie. At the end of many battles with his seniors, he eventually reaches Teddie and Labrys at the classroom. Teddie, half-jokingly telling Labrys to leave without him, remains alone to fight Kanji who defeats his foe with gusto but is reprehended for his actions by Teddie himself, who reveals that he is not the same as the Teddie shown on screen or Shadow Kanji. At that moment, "Shadow Kanji" enters the room and echoes statements similar to the Shadow Kanji fight in Persona 4 only, Kanji accepts his problems very quickly and defeats Shadow Kanji without any hesitation. Once again, reprehended for his actions, Kanji is told that the tournament was in fact a result of a new foe, Kanji had no choice but to reach the announcement room for answers, save Rise who had recently made a cry for help, and Labrys who had already rushed ahead of him. In the announcement room with no other Persona users with combat abilities, he has no choice but to defend Rise and Labrys from Shadow Labrys who has finally become berserk through Labrys' rejection. After having busted Shadow Labrys, Rise and Kanji comfort Labrys on her troubles and finally get her to accept her Shadow. The three head for the school roof which is actually the lobby and finally return home. Just before bidding Labrys farewell out in the real world, Kanji tells Labrys to stay cheerful and say goodbye with energy, "See ya!". Echoing Kanji, Labrys leaves with the Shadow Operatives and their limo with tears in her eyes. Kanji returns to his family's store and offers to look over it for the day while proudly showcasing his knit dolls for sale. In an alternative route, Kanji still believes the entire tournament is a dream throughout most of the story. At every turn, he defeats opponents left and right without much hesitation. When he eventually encountered and defeated Naoto in one of the matches, he sheepishly demanded that Naoto call him without an honorific. Later down the line, when he finally reaches the announcement room, he encounters Aigis defending Rise from Shadow Labrys. From this, he immediately assumes that Aigis is the "good robot" and that Shadow Labrys is the "evil robot". When Aigis is knocked away by Shadow Labrys, Kanji intervenes, despite Aigis' continuous pleas for him to take Rise and escape. Thinking that it is his mission to defeat the "evil robot" to avenge the "good robot", he engages and dismantles Shadow Labrys. After the battle, everyone arrives at the announcement room. All of the Shadow Operatives comment positively on Kanji's impressive combat skills, but the Investigation Team, however, is furious at Kanji who not only beat most of them up without pulling his punches, but also still thinks that everything is a dream when it is in fact not. Kanji, having realized this, blushes furiously and apologizes to everyone especially in the context of Naoto, who herself hides her flustered face behind Yukiko. Play Style Kanji is a grappler character with multiple options at nearly all ranges, but many of his options suffer from specific flaws, as well as generally having a hard time fighting keep away characters on a consistent level. He has very slow movement options, his run has a noticeable startup, he has a very wide stance and Take-Mikazuchi is very huge. His moves often force him to commit to doing a specific action, especially if it involves his Persona. If he whiffs these moves, Kanji may be taking a lot of damage due to the recovery of such moves. And while he can deal with opponents on his own, if he suffers a Persona Break, he loses some of his most powerful defensive and offensive tools. To compensate, he has the highest health in the game and incredible damage potential, allowing him to come out of the toughest of pinches with what few hits he is able to land. What's more, his Cruel Attack (Bastard Attack in JPN) can lead to some interesting mixups. Should Kanji be put on the offense, it is possible to score massive amounts of damage from several types of resets and grab linking with his command throws. It becomes especially dangerous when Kanji manages to shock his opponent making his approach that much easier. Kanji's leitmotif/theme is known as "A Pure-Hearted Beast". Score Attack Kanji is the fifth character the player faces in Score Attack. Kanji gains an overall power boost making his grabs even more dangerous. Skills ''Persona 4 Golden'' Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' *''"C'mere, Take-Mikazuchi!"'' (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *''"Crush 'em, Rokuten Maoh!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *"Here goes ... Persona!"'' (Using Persona skill) *''"Crushin' time!" (Using Persona skill) *"Hehe, come on down!"'' (Using Persona skill) *''"Lay down and die already!" (Attack doesn't kill enemy) *"Damn, it ain't going down!"'' (Enemy survives attack) *''"Damn, couldn't finish it!" (Enemy survives attack) *"Out of my sight, punks!"'' (Battle ends) *''"Underestimate me, and this is what you get!"'' (Battle ends) *''"Barely a warm-up." (Battle ends) *"Alright, powered up!" (Level up) *"I'll give as much as I got, dammit."'' (Recover from Down/Dizzy) *''"Hehe, Persona!"'' (Using Persona skill) *''"Another Level, gotta keep at it!"'' (On Level Up) *''"Just say the word and it's go time!" (Requesting All-Out Attack) *"We can smash 'em all! Let's do it!" (Requesting All-Out Attack) *"Now's our chance for a beatdown!"'' (Requesting All-Out Attack) *''"It's my turn! You gotta let me do this!"'' (Requesting Follow-Up Attack) *''"Yo yo! Let me at 'em!" (Requesting Follow-Up Attack) *"Armed and ready!"'' (After confirming All-Out Attack) *''"Bring it on!" (Performing All-Out Attack) *"I live for this part!" (Performing All-Out Attack) *"Have at it!" (Performing All-Out Attack) *"Suck it!" (Performing Critical Attack) *"C'mon, don't be a killjoy!" (After denying All-Out Attack) *"Yo, mind if I kick a little ass here?"'' (Follow-Up Attack) *''"Hehe, you ready for this?" (After confirming Follow-Up Attack) *"I'll send you to hell!"'' (Performing Follow-Up Attack) *''"Go, Yosuke-senpai!" (Cheering on Yosuke) *"Awesome, Naoto!" (Cheering on Naoto) *"Tch, you mess with the bull, you get the horns!"'' (Recovering from down/dizzy) *''"I ain't gonna fall behind!"'' (After MC levels up) *''"Look out!" (Shielding MC from mortal blow) *"There we go..." (Performing Help Recover on MC) *"You alright?" (Performing Help Recover on Chie) *"Eat this!"'' (Scoring a Critical Hit) *''"Get bent!" (Scoring a Critical Hit and Follow-Up Attack) *"Amagi-senpai's seriously cool!"'' (Cheering on Yukiko) *''"Man, she is unreal!" (Cheering on Yukiko) *"Go to town, Senpai!"'' (Cheering on MC) *''"Cheers!"'' (Being Healed) *''"Sorry..."'' (Being Healed) ''Persona 4 Golden'' *''"Lame!"'' (After evading) *''"Pathetic!" (After evading) *"Let's do this in style!"'' (Just before Rise assists an All-Out Attack) *''"Tch, like I'd say no!"'' (Just before Rise assists an All-Out Attack) *''"I'm here! Let's do this, Senpai!" (Prompting Cavalry Attack) *"This is how a man does it!"'' (When performing the skill The Man's Way) *''"Better not fall for me."'' (When performing the skill The Man's Way) *''"The name's Kanji Tatsumi!" (When performing the skill The Man's Way) *"Say your prayers!"'' (Normal attack hits weakness or critical) *''"Consider the trash taken out."'' (Battle won in Gekkou Uniform) *''"Get lost!" (Battle won in Gekkou Uniform) * "''Phoenix Rangers Featherman R!" (Battle won in Neo Featherman Suit) * "That's a win for Feather Falcon!" (Battle won in Neo Featherman Suit) ''Persona 4 Arena'' *''"What the hell do they mean? Beefcake?"'' (in reference to his title) *''"Deep in the realm of romance!"'' (E3 trailer) *''"So, you want a beating."'' (Entrance) *''"Outta my way, punk...you're in my way? You're going down, too!" (Intro) *"Let's get this man-on-man fight started!" (vs. Akihiko) *"This girl can be pretty scary..." (vs. Yukiko) *"Not a bad opponent!" (vs. Yosuke) *"You'll make a nice punching bag!" (vs. Teddie) * ''"O-Oh..it's you..." (''vs. Naoto) * ''"I let my guard down." ''(Getting hit by Naoto) * ''"Dammit I can't concentrate!" ''(Combo ending vs. Naoto) *"Hold it right there!" (While performing Added Cruel Attack move) *"Don't just lie there!" (While performing Added Cruel Attack move) *"This'll hurt!" (While performing ''This'll Hurt! move) *''"Stab 'em!"'' (While performing This'll Hurt! move) *''"Gotcha! Go down!"'' (While performing Gotcha! move) *''"I see ya! Thunder time!" (While performing ''Gotcha! move) *''"Take that!"'' (While performing Bet Ya Can't Take This! move) *''"Bet Ya Can't Take This!" (While performing ''Bet Ya Can't Take This! move) *''"Don't underestimate me, goddamit!" (Upon reaching Awakening Mode) *"Hope you're ready!"'' (When hit while performing Reversal Action, What a Pain!) *''"Alright! One more! Smackdown!" (While performing super move, Ass-Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) *"Better don't move! Blast off!" (While performing super move, Ass-Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) *"Time to end this! Come! Crush 'em to dust!"'' (While performing super move, Burn to a Crisp!!) *''"This'll finish you off! Nowhere to run! Thunder! Burn to a Crisp!!"'' (While performing super move, Burn to a Crisp!!) *''"Let's finish this!" (Initiating Instant Kill, The Man Series: Brofist) *"Get ready to hurt! Here it goes, dammit! Feel my power! Right!"'' (While performing Instant Kill) *''"Thank you, Senpai!"'' (Defeated by Yu in any match) * "I'm done for..." ''(Defeated by Yukiko in any match) *"You cleared it already?! I knew I had skills, but...you surprised me! Come back again, okay? I had fun lettin' you watch my back." (Spoken to you after beating Score Attack with him) ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Victory Quotes ; General * Isn't it too early to be napping? Or what, are you too freaked out? * There you have it! The true strength of Kanji Tatsumi, a real man! * Sorry, but I ain't gonna lose in a fistfight. Though, y'know... to be honest, I'm impressed. * You thought you could beat me with guts like that? You gotta set your teeth like you're about to die! ; Character Specific * Yu Narukami: Someday, I'll be more man than you! Thanks for everything today! * Yosuke Hanamura: Say what you want, man, but you're strong too... No wonder you're Senpai's partner. * Yukiko Amagi: Yukiko-senpai... You were serious about this, weren't you? I mean, I'm still sizzling in places. * Naoto Shirogane: H-Hey... I didn't hurt you too much, did I? Wait, I-I didn't mean that in a weird way, got it!? * Aigis: A good scrap with a robot's interesting too! It does make my hands kinda sore, though... * Yukari Takeba: That outfit... is it that cosplay stuff? The stitching's done pretty well for that... * Mitsuru Kirijo: I don't know Kirijo from Jojo, but I definitely sensed your guts! * Akihiko Sanada: Your true man's fists were heavy... Please let me challenge you again some time! * Junpei Iori: That was close! I underestimated him 'cause of his looks and almost ended up goin' down... No wonder you're one of Akihiko-san's buds! * Shadow Kanji: Seriously, what a bastard! Quit showing up already! Persona Q * "It's awesome fighting next to you, senpai!" (Battle start, with P4 Protagonist) * "Yeah, that's right! Scram!" (Victory) * "Good one, Leader!" (Victory, when by P3 Protagonist) * "All right, let's keep going!" (Result) Gallery Trivia *Kanji's outfit in the "Miss" Yasogami High Beauty Pageant resembles . *During one of the Emperor social link scenes in the game, Kanji mentions "A pink alligator, like in that storybook", referring to the story Akinari Kamiki completed at the end of the Sun Arcana social link in Persona 3. *In Persona 4 Arena, his Bastard Attack/Cruel Attack special is based on his follow up attack (Atomic Press/Kanji no Kougeki; translation being Kanji's Attack), while his Tatsumi-Ryuu Kenka Sappou (Tatsumi-Style Rumble Ending Act; localized as Ass Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) SP move is based on his critical attack. *In Persona 4 Arena, the SEES members comment that Kanji reminds them of Akihiko. Along with the two being lightning-wielding brawlers, the two are both of the Emperor Arcana which may symbolize their similar personalities. However, in Persona Q, the SEES members comment on similarities between him and Shinjiro. *When Kanji equips the Gekkokan High uniform, his victory pose and lines mirror Akihiko. *During the Shadow Naoto battle in Persona 4 The Animation, Kanji is the only male who doesn't get hit by Galgalim Eyes. *In Persona 4 Golden, Kanji didn't have a tattoo on his arm during the summer beach swimming. *In both Persona 4 Arena Ulitmax and Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth, Kanji has the tendency of breaking the fourth wall. As one of his victory poses in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Kanji notices the player and then throws his folding chair directly to the screen. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Characters Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Characters Category:Allies